Doc Henry
UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! Please pardon the dust... Mervin "Doc" Henry Gimmick: Southern Gentleman, likes to smoke, drink, and gamble. A man of a bygone era. Height/weight: 6'5" 215 lbs. Hometown: Griffen, Georgia Alignment: Heel. Appearance/attire: Tall, thin, with a handlebar moustache and soul patch . Wears a cowboy hat, and a saddle coat over a gray shirt, black pants and boots. Entrance and music: Music - Blaze of Glory - Bon Jovi Lights dim, to an orange glow as if at sunrise, as music starts. With the main guitar riff, Doc enters the arena in a light haze. As lyrics start, he slowly raises his head looking into the ring, raising his hands up for a slow pop. Lights fade up as he does this. I wake up in the morning And I raise my weary head I got an old coat for a pillow And the earth was last nights bed Doc proceeds to the ring high fiving the crowd. Only God knows where Ive been '' Im a devil on the run A six gun lover A candle in the wind. '' Walking up the steps and ducks under the top rope. Pumping his fists and getting the crowd riled, he fist pumps facing all four sides. When youre brought into this world '' They say you're born in sin Well at least they gave me something I didn't have to steal or have to win Well they tell me that Im wanted Yeah Im a wanted man. '' Gallantly removes hat and saddle coat before extinguishing cigarette on ring post. Im colt in your stable '' Im what cain was to abel Mister catch me if you can Im going down in a blaze of glory... '' After win, or any activity which causes his song to hit, starts here Shot down in a blaze of glory '' Take me now but know the truth cause Im going down in a blaze of glory Lord I never drew first But I drew first blood Im the devils son Call me young gun. '' Style: High-Flying, Brawler, dirty. Favorite Moves: Backdrop Suplex Catapult Chop Block Crossbody DDT Diving shoulder block Diving spear Flying back elbow Flying clothesline Flying Elbow Drop Flying Neckbreaker Frog Splash off of any raised platform. German Suplex Neckbreaker Pedigree Rope Burn(Drags opponents face along the ropes) Spinning Heel Kick Stage Dive off Top Rope Sunset flip Thumb in eye Top Rope Superplex Trademark move and description: Gambler's Hand - (Rock Bottom) Finisher and description: All-In - Shooting Star Press sometimes set up by Gambler's Hand. Southern Aggression - Codebreaker with opponent sitting on top turnbuckle.(Used in GWC) Jackpot(original move) - Picks up opponent by ankles and drapes over his back, knees on shoulders. Both men are back-to-back. Hooks legs in armpits and sits down, causing a stretching in abdomen and chest. Doc Henry Career Highlights * - Apr 9 2008 - Signs Contract with Global Wrestling Coalition. * - Apr 15 2008 - Tuesday Night Aftershock - Dick Howser Stadium in Tallahassee, FL - Debut, triple threat match against Meg Jackson, & Sean Punker - win after hitting Southern Aggression on Sean Punker. * - May 13, 2008 - Aftershock - UD Arena in Dayton, OH - Triple Threat v. Johnny Reb, & Damage winner picked what type of match for Fan Fav @ Kingdom Come II. - No Desc. Reb's Southern Discomfort enabled him to beat Damage for the win. * - May 21, 2008 - Kingdom Come II PPV debut - Madison Square Garden in New York City - Fan's Favorite TLC Match v. Johnny Reb v. Mike Ragnal - No Desc. Mike Ragnal pins Reb after hitting High Voltage. * - May 23, 2008 - Wednesday Night Assault - Izod Center in East Rutherford, NJ - v. Jayson Matthews - Loses to the Jayson Matthews Experience. * - June 4, 2008 - Assault - Pavelló Olímpic de Badalona in Barcelona, ESP - Tornado Tag Match with Xavier Hudson v. Motor City Mafia (Jayson Matthews and Johnny Rotten) v. Ebony and Ivory (Zak Warner and DeAngelo Williams) - Lost when Hudson pinned by Johnny Rotten, who drills him with the Face Mangler. * - June 18, 2008 - Vindication PPV - Parc des Princes in Paris, FRA - Tag Title Match with Ryan Daniels v. Motor City Mafia - Lost pinned after being hit by Jayson Matthews Experience. After match Daniells left Doc bloody after oneman concertos. * - June 27, 2008 - Assault - PalaLottomatica in Rome, ITA - Ultimate Rules v. Ryan Daniels - Lost when Daniels hit the From the Ashes Phoenix Splash. * - July 2, 2008 - Assault - Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, PA - Retaliates against Daniels after his win over Johnny Reb. * - July 8, 2008 - Aftershock - Halifax Metro Centre in Halifax, NS - Fatal Fourway v. Ryan Daniels, Johnny Reb, & Kurt Burton - No Desc as Johnny Reb makes Kurt Burton tap out to the Stars and Bars. * - July 15, 2008 - Aftershock - PEPS in Quebec City, PQ - Six-man Tag with Ryan Daniels, & Kurt Burton v. The Virus, Kram, & Mike Ragnal - Lost when Ragnal hit Ragnalrok on Kurt Burton. * - July 23, 2008 - Viva la GWC - Air Canada Centre in Toronto, ON - Triple Threat for Underground Title shot v. Kurt Burton, & Ryan Daniels - No Desc Daniels makes Burton tap to the Morphine Trip. * July 30, 2008 - Assault - The Palace of Auburn Hills in Auburn Hills, MI - United States Contender Match v. Spike Kane - Lost after Spike hit the Spike Impaler. Reb & Kane assault Doc after the match, kicking off Reb & Doc feud. * - August 5, 2008 - Aftershock - Kohl Center in Madison, WI - v. Christian Davis - Doc Henry dominates, and wins with his Southern Aggression. * - August 13, 2008 - Assault - Reno Event Center in Reno, NV - Eight-man Tag with Creeping Death, Steve Carr, and Johnny Reb v. Zak Warner, DeAngelo Williams, "The Executioner" CSB, and Ryan Daniels - Wins when Reb makes Daniels tap out to the Southern Cross. After Match Doc attacks Reb, before rolling him off the loading dock in a dumpster. Feud escalates. * - August 20, 2008 - Tribulation PPV - Staples Center in Los Angeles, CA - Tribulation Match with "Mediocre" Mike Machado, Felipe Salarose, & Ryan Daniels v. Big Guido Mancini, Jake Ball, Steve Carr, and The Virus - Lost when eliminated by The Virus with the Living Daylights. Reb nabs Doc's then girlfriend, locking her in a dumpster, lighting it on fire causing Doc to knock it off the dock in his haste to put the fire out. * - August 27, 2008 - Assault - Sydney Entertainment Centre in Sydney, AUS - #1 Contender for the Ultimate Title v. "The Executioner" CSB, Jake Ball, & Johnny Reb - Loses to CSB's Gee-Lo-Teen. * - September 17, 2008 - Day of Reckoning PPV - Vodafone Arena in Melbourne, AUS - Conquest Match for World Title Shot v. Felipe Salarose, Reckless Jack, The Virus, Jake Ball, Christian Striker, Skyler Striker, Jimi Hamilton, Johnny Rotten, Jayson Matthews, Creeping Death, Gary Black, Steve Carr, Kurt Burton, "The Executioner" CSB, Phantom, Johnny Reb, Michael "Thunder" Knight, Seth Lerch, Mike Ragnal, Mark Evil, Dark Tiger, James "PS" Casey, "Big" Guido Mancini, The Stargazer, "Mediocre" Mike Machado v. Outcast v. Ryan Daniels, The Emperor, Random McRally, Lee Rivvy, Zak Warner, Khmer Roughe, Jamal Carter, Kram, & Spike Kane - Entered #17 Eliminate 6th by Reb. * - September 23, 2008 - Aftershock - Hiroshima Municipal Stadium in Hiroshima, JPN - Triple Threat v. Johnny Reb, & Yukio Blaze - Loses when Yukio Blaze hits Doc with the Trail Blazer. * - October 15, 2008 - Assault - KeyArena in Seattle, WA - Fan's Favorite Match Qualifier v. "The Icon" J.T. Hunt, & Johnny Reb - Loses when Reb hits Southern Comfort. * - October 22, 2008 - Dire Straights PPV - General Motors Place in Vancouver, BC, Canada - Doc, and Mary assault Reb in the parking lot with a baseball bat & tire iron. * - October 29, 2008 - Assault - Rexall Place in Edmonton, AB - Non-Title vs. Underground Champ The Virus - Loses when Virus hits the St. Omega Helldriver. After match Reb assaults Doc in ring, challenging him to a match at Omerta. * - November 12, 2008 - Assault - Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City - Six-man tag with Kurt Burton, & Colt Johnson v. Spike Kane, Johnny Reb,& Random McRally - All matches canceled by new GM & future new owner Christopher Scoville. * - November 26, 2008 - Omerta PPV - ??? - Midnight Crusade Match - No desc. Didn't score a pinfall. * - December 10, 2008 - Assault - ??? - Johnny Reb vs THK - The match was ruled a No Contest when Doc Henry ran in and beat them both down. * - December 24, 2008 - Assault - ??? - #1 Contenders match #1 v. Thunder, THK, & Johnny Reb - No Desc. As THK hits Classic Act on Thunder to win. * - January 7, 2009 - Assault - Hammerstein Ballroom- New York City - Makes a failed distraction in Reb's match with Iron Patriot. * - January 14, 2009 - Assault - New Alhambra arena in Philadelphia PA. - Tag match with Iron Patriot v. The Axis(Johnny Reb and Michael Knight) - Lost when Reb hit Doc with lead pipe while ref was distracted. Last appearance on GWC, as company folded. * - July 7, 2009 - Signs Contract with Wrestling Championship Federation. * - July 20, 2009 - Monday Slam - ??? - Triple Threat Debut v. Havoc, & Anastasia Petrova - Lost when Doc Missed All-In, and was pinned by Havoc after he hits a Brainbuster. * - August 3, 2009 - Slam - Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania - Television Title Tournament v. Apollo - Lost when Apollo countered All-In with a Shattered Star. * - August 17, 2009 - Slam - The Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina - Six-man tag with Dake Ken, & Anthrax v. Slickie T, Prince Jimmy Dean, & Indiana Wrestler - Win when Doc hit the Gambler's hand on Indiana Wrestler. After match Anthrax hit Doc with his Torque finisher. * - August 24, 2009 - Slam - The Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia - Tag Team Title Match with Anthrax v. The Superfans - Lost when Anthrax kicked Doc in the gut then hit the Torque, after Doc hit the Gambler's Hand on Mark, and knocked Marc off the apron setting up for the win while Anthrax was down. Earlier in the night Doc joined forced with Johnny Reb, and turned heel, later helping Reb retain his title against Mikami by pulling the ref from the ring and causing a disqualification. * - August 30, 2009 - Revenge PPV - The BJCC Arena in Birmingham, Alabama - US Title Triple Threat match v. Anthrax v. Havoc - N/D as Havoc pinned Anthrax, while Anthrax's manager Colton held on to Doc. After the match Doc laid Colton out with the Gambler's Hand. * - September 9, 2009 - Slam - The American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida - US Title #1 Contender's Match v. Anthrax - After a two move dominant victory, both men soaked in a 'bloodbath'. * - September 14, 2009 - Slam - FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee - Six Man Tag with Johnny Reb & Mikami v. Torture, Death, & Havoc - Won; After a long grueling match, Doc, Reb, & Mikami clear the ring. Doc set up Reb's Southern Comfort with the Gambler's Hand. All three pin Death with their feet.After the match Anthrax and Ryan Daniels attack Reb & Doc with chairs as they are joined by Torture and Co. as new member's of The Team Of Torture. * - September 27, 2009 - War VIII - Madison Square Garden New York City, New York - War Match - Entered 3rd, eliminate Anastasia Petrova. Eliminated by Tyler Derden 25th. Time in match - 1 Hour 5 Minutes 49 Seconds. * - October 5, 2009 - Slam - Joe Lewis Arena Detroit, Michigan - Tag Title Match with Reb v. the Superfans - Lost when Mark pins Reb after Marc hits the Mark Out. * - October 12, 2009 - The Alliant Energy Center in Madison, Wisconsin - US Championship #1 Contender Match v Anthrax - Won after a long match. * - * - GWC Record - W/L/ND - 6/13/7 * - WCF Record - W/L/ND - 6/6/1 * - Career Record - W/L/ND - 12/19/8 * - GWC accolades: * - 1x Match of the Week. * WCF accolades: * - 1x Wrestler of the Week. * - 2x Match of the Week. Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Championship Federation Category:Global Wrestling Coalition